1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electronic systems. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method and system for generating data from drawings and/or text that a user directly inputs on an external screen, using a mobile device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile devices are widely used because they can be easily carried and provide a variety of functions as well as a voice call function. Mobile devices are now serving as multimedia communication devices since they can provide a service for transmitting a variety of data and other various additional services. In recent years, mobile devices have been developed to equip a projector module through which they can output their stored images to an external screen, wall, whiteboard, etc., so that many people can view the images.
When a mobile device with a projector module outputs an image on an external whiteboard via the projector module, the user may happen to directly draw or write on the whiteboard using a writing tool. In that case, the user may want to store the drawings or text on the whiteboard, as data, in the mobile device.